the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
John
John is a member of Campsite Two. Work more on this later. Appearance John looks Causual. Work more on this later Personality Work on this later. Pre-Apocalypse John was a student before the outbreak. He didn't get really good grades, infact the only thing that he was even moderately good at was art. He wasn't very social, and his family drove him insane. He tended to find better friends with people either a lot younger than him or a lot older, but never with people his own age. Post Apocalypse John's parents waited out the outbreak for six days. When they realized that the outbreak wasn't going away, they went to the nearest evac point at the time. When they got there, they had realized that this city was overrun, and had to wait outside the city in hopes of other survivors. One day, a man named Mike accepted them into his camp, and he took John's father out hunting. Only Mike came back and he started shooting the rest of John's family, claiming that there wasn't enough food for all of them. John was able to get a quick shot in on Mike, killing him. John moved his way around Flordia, avoid other survivor groups, thinking that they were all as evil as Mike. John had found a gas station where he lived for a couple days, and where Yuki had found him. Yuki told him of the on coming Walker attack, and John agreed to go with Yuki to another Safe Place. They lived in a neighborhood in Ocala where Bishop and John got in more than a few arguments on weather John had a say in the group. One day, a man named Spike found them and asked the group to help him with his problem with bandits. Only Yuki, John (because of Yuki), and a few other agreed to help him. When they did help Spike they resuced his friend, they came back to see that the neighborhood was overrun and all of their fellow survivors were gone. They met Thomas before they left to go find a new home. They came to a National Gaurd buidling which they cleared out. It was on the way to here where John had got bit and Thomas had to remove Johns leg on John's birthday, and Spike lost his life because of a walker bite. But they were able to make this building their home It wasn't too long before bandits burned the building down and they were forced to go live with two new people they had just met name Dylan and Robert Robertson. They had a farm which was owned by their mother Barbra. They were found to have eaten a human once, and most of them experiance regret with this. Barbra had decided that these guys should not live on thier farm anymore, because they were draining their perecious resources. She told Robert to go and kill John, in turn John killed Robert before Robert could kill John. After a bit of confusion on weather John did this in self-defence or not, Dylan had advised them to move to a different farm just a mile away. Which they did, except for Tom who stayed on the Robertsons farm, beliving them to be nice people. Barbra convinced Dylan that it was Yuki's group that was in the wrong and Barbra and Dylan took Tom hostage. They went to the farm John and Yuki were staying at and they threatened Yuki's group to give up John so they can kill John. After they refused, Matthew killed Barbra, and Dylan killed Tom and Dylan ran away. John now basically lives in a room upstairs practicing his wood carving skills, waiting for something interesting to happen. Killed Victims *Numerous Walkers *Numerous Unnamed survivors *Mike (Murderer of his family) *Robert Robertson Jr. Relationships He has a sisterly relationship with Yuki Kagero, due to the fact that they both help each other out time and time again. This is currently his longest living good relationship with anyone else in the group. Trivia *John was based off an idea of another character by the same name and written by the same author, though the other John turned out to be nicer *There is a non-cannoncal version of John story on Fan Fiction, written by the same author who writes John, where John is set in the comic book universe and finds the cannonical survivors. In this version of the story, his mother Brenda lives. *That story has sence been abandoned because of the authors love of the RP. *John's favorite weapon is the fire axe. Unfortunatley he lost it some time ago. *John is the only amputee in Campsite two *John is one of two bite victums in Campsite two (the other being Spike) and is the only survivor in campsite two of a bite. *John is one of three people to have killed another named survivor, the others being Matthew killing Barbra, and Dylan killing Thomas *John lost his leg on his 17th birthday